


Sacrifice

by Useful_Oxymoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Huana, Humor, Pirates, Smut, Vaillian Trading Company, Virgin Sacrifice, privateers, tropical paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron
Summary: After being captured by natives with the intention of sacrificing her to the goddess of the sea, Hermione unluckiest day suddenly changes into her luckiest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a Bellamione story and written for the Bellamione Coven Discord event, but it is set in the Pillars of Eternity universe. If you don't know anything about that, no worries as the story is quite easy to follow either way. And there is a small glossary of terms at the end.

Come to the Deadfire, they said. The adventure of a lifetime, they said.

Certainly, the pristine tropical islands of the Deadfire archipelago were gorgeous beyond belief. Not to mention a geologist’s dream. So the last thing she had expected was to end up in a bamboo cage at the top of a cliff and set be lowered into the ocean to drown as a sacrifice to Ondra, goddess of the oceans.

The local Huana were a friendly lot. In fact, they still were. The chieftain, a huge Aumaua with yellow skin and reddish stripes, stood there cross-armed and offering an apologetic smile. Next to her stood her boss, Velerra, the expedition leader in charge of the survey group to this island. Dressed in her usual Vailian Trading Company finery, she stood there with a cold and calculating look.

“Ekera,” spoke the chieftain with a polite tone. “We know this is not your way, outlander. But your sacrifice will mean good harvests and much fish in the ocean. Trust that you have the gratitude of our village and that you will be greatly rewarded by Ngati in your next life.”

“Get me out of here!” Hermione hissed to Velerra. Truth be told, she couldn’t even hate the Huana for doing this: in their collectivist brain, they truly believed that this was a great honor and a benefit to their tribe. Not to mention that, after her soul had been returned to the Wheel, Ondra would supposedly elevate her to a higher station in her next life. No, all her hatred was aimed squarely at Velerra.

“Agracima, Hermione,” Velerra shook her head. “We’ve found signs of luminous adra on this island. As such, we do not want to upset the locals. Your sacrifice in the line of duty to the Vailian Republics will ensure our success on this island. Once the colony has been founded, we shall name one of the buildings after you.”

Before a stunned Hermione could respond, Velerra turned around and walked away, leaving her in the cage near the chieftain.

“Ekera,” spoke the chieftain. “That is a mean-spirited one, I say.”

“You got that right,” Hermione sighed.

“Well,” said the chieftain. “We will give you time to prepare yourself. The Kuaru will bring you soft blankets for rest and the best foods this village has in the store.”

A last meal and a comfortable bed. That was, at least, something.

As night was starting to fall, Hermione had just finished one of the sweet Koiki fruits and leaned back onto the blanket, reflecting how she had gotten herself into this predicament. She was originally from the Dyrwood, born in Defiance Bay. Unfortunately, smart people like her weren’t always appreciated in the Dyrwood, so once she was of age, she set off to claim a place in the world. Eventually, she had found it in the Vailian Republics, where she found work and a passion for geology and map-making. Her skills were noticed by the Vailian Trading Company, which hired her to be part of exploratory survey groups: these small groups of officials were to explore new islands in search of precious resources and, if those were found, examine if the ground was stable enough to build a port or even a fort.

This was the third island she had surveyed with her small group and, so far, the most promising. As per usual, the small survey group had been brought to this island by a contracted privateer. It made sense, she supposed, as it was a way to cut costs on sending and risking expensive Vailian Galleons. And Woedica knows, the VTC was all about cutting costs.

The crew of the Singing Banshee was a boisterous lot, that much was certain. In fact, Hermione was trying to relax after a long day of work when the crew just had to have a late-night barbecue on the beach with lots and lots and lots of awful singing, grog and a fight or two. Good gods, their captain was the worst of the lot, her cackle so boisterous it could wake the dead.

So, Hermione picked up a chair and moved closer to the Huana village to do some quiet reading: the Huana, at least, seemed to be peaceful and quiet. That was, until one of the locals came up to her to have a chat. She seemed nice enough, until she asked her if she was a virgin. Well, what a rude question. Hermione had rather huffily told her that she indeed was and that there was nothing wrong with that.

The next thing she knew, she was suddenly staring at the bottom of a sack while it was being slung over the large woman’s back.

They say drowning is a very nice way to go. There comes a point where you simply… fade away. Still, that was not what Hermione her wanted to do with her life. Hermione simply sighed: of course Velerra wasn’t interested in helping her. She was probably working the chieftain right now, arguing that the VTC was only too willing to help to ‘close the cultural gap’ and ‘work towards a prosperous future together’. Because Hermione had never truly belonged at the VTC: she had only ever been a ‘foreign asset’ and nothing more than that to the higher-ups.

So now she was here, awaiting her fate. A lone guard had been posted and he wasn’t very talkative. Any attempts to convince the guard of this grave injustice about to be done upon her fell on deaf ears. Nor did the grand stories of the things she imagined doing with her life. Granted, the facts she rattled off on the properties of igneous pumice and granite got a bit of curious attention, but didn’t help her get outside of the cage.

Then suddenly, something odd happened. The guard was suddenly… overcome with terror. The Huana man dropped his spear and ran off into the woods. The moment he hit the underbrush, he stopped, toppled over and, judging from his snores, was quite asleep. A moment later, a lone figure stepped out of the darkness.

“Well,” spoke a rather familiar voice. “You have gotten yourself into a pickle, haven’t you, lovesome?”

Captain Bellatrix of the Singing Banshee, struck quite a figure. Dressed in a frock coat with gilded embroideries and possessing an innate swagger, she seemed to stand much taller than her diminutive stature would belie. A mess of curly black hair exploded from underneath her tricorn hat. Her undershirt was opened from neck to belly, putting lovely cleavage on display. Nestled in between her breasts was a jewel-encrusted gold medallion. A multitude of undoubtedly loaded flintlock pistols were strapped to her many belts. She counted seven, but there might be more hidden within the folds of her coat. Her left eye was covered by a brown eyepatch, obviously worn for style rather than necessity.

“You… you are a mage?” Hermione asked, glancing over at the fallen Huana.

“Nay,” replied Captain Bellatrix. “Not a mage. A cipher. Magic of the mind. The kind you can’t learn, but are born with.”

“Right now, I don’t mind either way,” Hermione smiled. “Get me out of here! He probably has the key!”

“He has,” said Captain Bellatrix, sauntering over to the fallen man and lifting the keys from his belt. “But I’m not here to free you. No, you’re staying right where you are.”

“What?!” Hermione stammered. “But… but…”

Captain Bellatrix chuckled briefly. “By now that bitch Velerra already has all that juicy commission money on her mind. She’ll be most upset if I free you and anger the Huana. She will have legal grounds to cancel our contract and ruin our future prospects with the entire VTC. I suppose I could work for the Royal Deadfire Company, but I simply find Rauatai to be far too… rigid for my tastes. Regardless, it would main a severe loss of income for me and my crew. You see my predicament, no?”

Hermione couldn’t believe this. She just couldn’t. She let out a grunt in frustration and slammed her hands against the bamboo bars. “Do you honestly think I give a shit about your profit margins?!” she shouted. “I’m to be _drowned_ tomorrow!”

“I’m getting to that, puppy,” grinned Captain Bellatrix. She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Hermione gasped and moved to run out of the cage, only to find her body unable to move: apparently, Captain Bellatrix was using her mind magic on her to keep her frozen in place. Captain Bellatrix stepped into the cage, locked the door behind her and threw the key over her shoulder, far out of reach. “You see, VTC contracts are very precise, but prohibit unbinding due to ‘cultural misunderstandings’.”

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked warily.

“Oh, puppy,” Captain Bellatrix laughed. “Don't you get it yet? This entire sideshow revolves around a single star player. And what if said star player isn't fit for purpose anymore?”

Hermione blinked. “What... what exactly are you saying?”

Captain Bellatrix had a wolf-like grin on her face as she stepped closer, causing Hermione to back into a corner of the cage until she could flee no more. “Oh, lovesome,” she chuckled. “You are so deliciously naive. No good having a non-virgin virgin sacrifice. Get my meaning, lovesome?”

Instantly, all blood shot to Hermione's cheeks. “Are... you... what... I...”

A hand was lain on her cheek. Calloused, yet at the same time so soft and gentle. It moved over her skin and stroked through her hair. Suddenly, a lot of Captain Bellatrix' behaviour during their voyage to the island made sense. Spying her from afar, finding reasons to chat with her... all those little chats. Those... those had been flirts!

Hermione lost it when soft lips pressed on hers. Captain Bellatrix was so close to her now, her perfume tickling her nostrils while strands of rogue curly hair tickled her cheek. Hermione almost felt her body go limp, overcome with sensations when she felt a soft tongue probing her mouth.

“My, my, my, lovesome,” Captain Bellatrix chuckled. “That was your first kiss, wasn't it? Aw, twenty-two years old and never been kissed.”

“It's... it's nothing to be embarrassed about!” Hermione retorted in embarrassment. “And if you don't like it... then...”

“Sod off so I can drown in peace first thing tomorrow morning?” replied Captain Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. “Well, if that is what you want...”

“No, wait! I...”

“Yeesssssss?” Captain Bellatrix grinned.

“Fine!” Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling as if she had become the star of a Aedyran bodice ripper. “I can't believe I'm saying this but... Deflower me, then!”

“Don't worry,” said Captain Bellatrix as she undid the belts and let her frock coat slide to the ground in a move she must have practiced many times before. “It'll be fun.”

Another kiss followed, deeper than the one before. Funny thing, she had always been working to hard to bother finding a partner. Hermione knew she liked women, but every woman she'd been interested in was either not interested in her, or simply not into women themselves. And suddenly, here was this wild and boisterous Captain who was twice her age but alluring beyond measure.

When Captain Bellatrix took her in her arms, she overcame a great part of her hesitation. But when she lay her down onto the blanket and started to lift her shirt over her head, she was well and truly lost. Hermione trembled as hands slid over her bare chest, her back, her neck. She shuddered when those same hands found the hem of her trousers and she swooned when the captain bared herself to her to reveal even more incredible beauty.

Where Hermione's skin was smooth and unblemished, Captain Bellatrix' skin bore the weight of many experiences: slash-marks from swords, circular scars from pistol fire, burns from magical fire, the faded lines on her back from a surprisingly large amount of lashes.

It only made her more beautiful and alluring. Teeth bit on the nape Hermione's neck, lips trailed over her stomach, a nimble tongue teased an erect nipple. Hermione herself got a little more daring, much to the captain's delight, and ran her hands over her, gently feeling and cupping the captain's breasts. So nice. So soft.

Hermione arched her back, writhing and moaning, when a hot mouth and a torturous tongue found her most sensitive spot. There was teasing at first. Cruel, relentless teasing. Trailing kisses over her inner thighs and lower stomach. Then came the plunge. The conquest. Goodness... Soft curls tickled her skin as she reached down to grab a hand full of hair. This apparently amused the captain greatly, and she got ready for her next move.

Hermione gasped and whimpered when she felt two fingers enter her. The captain grinned wickedly at her and pushed forward, taking Hermione's virginity with one foul stroke. And it didn't end there. Though it had hurt a little at first, another stroke followed. And another. And another. Overcome with pleasure as tongue and fingers continued their merciless assault.

To think she'd been missing out on this for so long. No wonder people liked this so much! It didn't take long for waves and waves of pleasure to crash upon her unsuspecting shores. Drenched in sweat in the cold night, Hermione lay panting with black spots in front of her eyes as she was recovering. When she opened her eyes, a rather smug Captain Bellatrix lay next to her.

“Safe!” she grinned, chuckling slightly at Hermione's gormless expression.

“That... that was...” Hermione rolled to her side and allowed herself to be embraced. “Amazing...”

“You are so cute,” giggled the captain and tapped her nose with a finger, for the moment. A finger that was... glistening, she noted with some embarrassment. Bellatrix lay naked before her, with the eyepatch being a notable exception.

Apparently noticing the look Hermione was giving her, Captain Bellatrix gave her a wink with her good eye. “It's not for style, like some claim,” she said and lifted it, revealing a milky white eye and a nasty burn scar where an eyebrow should be. “I actually need it. I'm not totally blind in this eye, but I've lost so much sight I might as well be.”

“What happened?” asked Hermione.

Captain Bellatrix chuckled. “Embarrassment. A pistol backfired. The lesson being this: always clean your guns, lovesome.”

Somehow, hearing this woman who was larger than life admit fault made Hermione smile. A smile which grew even wider when she realized something rather important. “I won't be drowning tomorrow.”

“Nope,” winked Bellatrix before she replaced her eyepatch. “You're welcome.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione. “Truly.”

“Hm...” said Captain Bellatrix. “The night is young. And the two of us are still locked inside this cage until morning. Whatever shall we do to pass the time, hm?”

“I might have a few ideas,” grinned Hermione, leaning in for another one of those heavenly kisses.

And so the rest of the night was spent in lavish pleasure underneath the stars of Eora. The Deadfire nights were warm and balmy and both women spent the hours sharing endless pleasures. Hermione had even gotten a bit more daring and managed to pleasure her scoundrel of a captain in such a way that she was quite proud of herself. Somewhere during the night, the two of them had been quite spent and lay in each other's arms for the remainder of the night.

It was morning when Hermione was started away by a rattle against the cage. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the chieftain and her boss bent over her. Instantly, Hermione realized she was naked and pulled the blanket over her. Next to her, Bellatrix didn't even bother to cover up and smiled at both their visitors. “Ah, you're late,” Captain Bellatrix smirked.

“Well, this is awkward,” muttered Velerra.

“Ekera? Again?!” the chieftain sighed heavily, shooting a glare at Bellatrix.

“What do you mean _again_?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, to which Captain Bellatrix only gave a wink.

The cage was swiftly unlocked and both women, now dressed, were released. The chieftain gave Hermione an awkward shrug. “I am sorry that this scoundrel has cost you your chance to elevate your station in your next life.”

Hermione thought a moment. “That’s… quite alright, chieftain. I will just have to learn to live with this disappointment.”

“Agracima, Hermione,” spoke Velerra, an insincere smile dancing on her lips. “But now that this unpleasantness is over with, we can at least get started on the survey.”

Was this woman serious?!

Hermione narrowed her eyes, giving her boss a piercing, angry stare. “I quit,” she hissed.

Velerra seemed to be actually surprised by this. “But…”

“I QUIT!” Hermione shouted. “Do the survey on your own, bazzo!”

Velerra seemed somewhat deflated. “Well,” she finally spoke. “If that is your choice…”

“It is!” she crossed her arms.

Velerra left, muttering something about 'unreliable foreign assets'. When she was gone, Captain Bellatrix stood next to Hermione, bearing a rather cheeky grin. “So,” she asked. “What will you do now?”

“Back to the Dyrwood, I suppose,” Hermione shrugged. “Not much work for a geologist there, but I think I might find work in soil reclamation.”

“I have a better idea,” said Captain Bellatrix. “I’ve been in the market for a new navigator for some time now and Eld Bonchy has been complaining about having to do double duty as navigator and surgeon. I’ve seen you handling your way around maps, both old and new. I think you’d be perfect.”

Hermione was dumbfounded for a moment. A sailor? Her? Still, the idea of finding new places and mapping them out was alluring. It was a way to make a name for herself. And then there was Captain Bellatrix herself. “I… I don’t work for free,” Hermione replied.

“Of course not,” Captain Bellatrix chuckled. “You’ll get standard daily wages with a specialization fee on top, as well as a percentile share of profits from every mission we sail. Talk to the bosun. He’ll handle the details.

Hermione nodded. “We have a deal then.”

“Also,” Captain Bellatrix grinned wickedly. “There is another position free on my ship. That of the Captain’s Woman. An opening I would very much love to have filled.”

Aside from the obvious double-entendre, sleeping in the captain’s quarters in a soft, big bed was a nice extra benefit. “Aren’t you worried about Ondra’s wrath? You have robbed her of her prize, after all.”

“Hah,” Captain Bellatrix laughed. “These landlubber Huana simply don’t understand the sea goddess as someone who lives on the waves does. To pay homage to Ondra is to give of yourself. Your life was never theirs to gift to Ondra, so she would never have looked upon the pimple of a village with favor.”

She fished a small leather money pouch from her bosom and weighed in in her hand. With a flick of the wrist, she threw the pouch over the cliffside to be swallowed by the ocean waves below. “There. Ondra’s price has been paid.”

“So,” said Hermione. “Now that I am a part of the Singing Banshee's crew, what is my first order of business?”

“Relax, enjoy shore leave and get to know your fellows,” said Captain Bellatrix. “They are a boisterous, but fair lot. A crew is a like a family, with all the best and the worst which comes with that. I think you'll fit right in, if you let your hair down a little.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Hermione said as together, they stood at the cliffside looking at the ocean. “My duties as a navigator are clear. But what exactly is expected of the Captain's Woman?”

Bellatrix said nothing, instead, she grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her closer for a rather cheeky kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Deadfire - The Deadfire Archipelago is a wide archipelago of volcanic islands (which give it the name), that is located far to the south of the Eastern Reach. Various nations and empires fight over the islands
> 
> Ondra - Ondra (AHN-drah) is the goddess of all seas and oceans, who according to legend was in love with the moon. She is venerated by fishermen, sailors, those who live near water, and those who mourn loss - especially love. Among the Huana she is known as Ngati
> 
> Huana - A tribal civilization primarily comprising island aumaua which has thrived in the Deadfire Archipelago for at least five thousand years
> 
> Aumaua - The aumaua are a race of large, semiaquatic humanoids with a diverse array of skin patterns, elongated heads, and semi-webbed hands and feet
> 
> Vailian Trading Company - An outward-looking mercantile order from the Vailian Republics, comparible to the real-world East-India Trading Company
> 
> Ekera - Huana expression meaning a greeting, confirmation of exasperation depending on context.
> 
> Wheel - The Wheel is a natural phenomenon on Eora that is responsible for the cycle of rebirth, allowing souls to pass from one life to another
> 
> Agracima - Vailian term meaning 'I am sorry'
> 
> luminous adra - An organic material crystalline in structure but shell-like in substance, adra can be found growing up through the ground in veins in many parts of Eora in massive pillars
> 
> Vailian Republics - The Vailian Republics, is a confederation of sovereign city-states along the south coast of the Eastern Reach. It consists of fourteen cities, among them are the five great cities (cuiteti beli, Vallian), which represent the five stars on their COA. Natives of the Vailian Republics are known as Vailians. Roughly comparible to real world Renaissance Italy
> 
> Kuaru - The artisanal and merchant class of Huana society
> 
> Koiki fruits - Known as "corpse fruit" to most foreigners, this fleshy melon is a common staple among the Huana. Nutritious but stinky, it can be eaten fresh or dried
> 
> Dyrwood - The Free Palatinate of Dyrwood is an independent nation that contains the entirety of the Dyrwood. Historically, it was once a colony and later a large, remote duchy of the Aedyr Empire
> 
> Defiance Bay - Largest city of the Dyrwood
> 
> Woedica - Woedica (WÖ-dih-kuh) is a deity known by many names, including "The Exiled Queen," "The Burned Queen," "Oathbinder," and "The Strangler." Her domains include law, justice, oaths and promises, (rightful) rulership, hierarchies, memory, and vengeance.
> 
> cipher - Ciphers are uncommon and often misunderstood individuals with extraordinary mental abilities. Like wizards and priests, they have many talents that draw directly from their souls, but ciphers have the unique ability to peer through the spiritual energy of the world to manipulate other souls. While wizards use complex formulae in large tomes and priests tap into the passion of their faith, ciphers are able to operate directly through the power of their minds... and yours
> 
> Royal Deadfire Company - The Royal Deadfire Company is based in the aumaua nation of Rauatai but have expanded their empire's reach to their ancestral homeland in the Deadfire Archipelago. While they are interested in the harvest of precious resources from the region, the RDC have a long-term goal of conquering the archipelago and making it an extension of their empire.
> 
> Rauatai - Technological advanced militaristic nation of Aumaua originally from the Deadfire Archipelago.
> 
> Bazzo - Vaillian word for 'cock'. Or, in this case, cunt.


End file.
